Just My Imagination
by One More Thing
Summary: Something drastic happens to Kagome, possibly changing her life forever. What can, and how far will Inuyasha go to help her regain a normal life once again? How will this decison effect their lives? InuyashaKagome Please R & R! COMPLETE!
1. Looking Through Your Eyes

Hey everyone! This is my second fic, so please, NO FLAMES! I'm still a beginner! This story is kinda angst. Depends on how you look at it. It was originally going to be a one shot, but as I wrote it, it started getting too long. It is based on a Korean music video I saw. The music video is very sad. Made me cry! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! Nor do I own the idea of this fic. I just shifted it to Inuyasha language.

Note: Some flashbacks are just scenes of what happened before. I just didn't feel like writing "what happened before".

Quote:

__

"In school, you are taught a lesson, then given a test. In life, you are given a test, that teaches you a lesson."

**__**

Just My Imagination

Pain.

That was all she could feel.

Her eyes tore with a burning pain that forced them shut. She felt as though she couldn't move. Speak. Think. Do anything. It was too strong. There was no use in fighting it. She eventually gave in. Her knees buckled down and she collapsed, feeling the cold dirt support her.

Flashback

It had been a typical day. A usual hunt for jewel shards with a pissed off hanyou, a hyper fox kitsue, a cheery schoolgirl, a soon-to-be pissed of demon slayer, and a perverted monk. They had been traveling for a couple hours now after hearing rumors of a demon attacking. But so far, Kagome hadn't picked up any signs of a shard.

Kagome's stomach rumbled which reminded her that it was well past lunchtime. She was about to suggests a quick break when the ground shook beneath them. The group automatically readied their weapons with eyes on full alert.

The ground suddenly cracked and out emerged a centipede demon. It was about 4 stories tall with a flexible red back and a dark golden torso. The demon let out a screech of anger as it flung its body toward the group. The gang quickly moved out of the way before any real damage was taken. Once set, Sango quickly threw her boomerang toward the demon. It missed.

Before she could retrieve her weapon, the centipede lashed its tail hitting Sango square on. She fell a distance away unconscious. Miroku quickly ran to her aid. The centipede now had its eyes on Kagome, the obvious priestess of the group. It attacked.

"Get the hell away from her!"

A large gash immediately appeared on the centipede's back. It stumbled (A/N: Can a centipede stumble?), dark red blood oozing from the wound.

Inuyasha, thinking the battle was over, quickly ran to Kagome. Caught completely off guard, the centipede whipped its tail around Inuyasha, crushing him. Inuyasha winced painfully as the centipede squeezed tighter.

"Get away from him!" (A/N: Kagome doesn't curse! )

A purifying arrow was soon shot directly at the centipede. The centipede only managed to dodge slightly, resulting in a minor burned scrape on his side. The furry in the centipede increased. It shot a small, spit wad of acid straight at Kagome.

All Inuyasha could do was watch. "Kagome!"

Kagome put up her hands as a weak shield. The acid splashed in to her sleeves burning them off to the bare skin. Some of it got on to her skirt burning parts of it off (A/N: Lucky for Miroku!). She would have been fine if not for that last bit of acid still coming toward her.

Straight for her eyes.

Kagome screamed in pain as the acid reached her eyes. She instinctively covered and rubbed her eyes with her hands. Her eyes felt like they were on fire. All she could see were flames of pain. The acid soon reached its core, causing Kagome to collapse. The last thing she heard was someone calling her name.

End Flashback

"Kagome!" screamed Inuyasha as her body crumpled to the floor. Inuyasha flexed his claws and ripped the centipede's torso. Once free from its grasp, Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga for the final blow.

"Bastard! See how you like my wind scar!" Five streaks of yellow energy fired at the demon. A cry of pain was heard and then the centipede disintegrated. Without a second thought, Inuyasha ran to Kagome. He picked her up in to his arms.

"Kagome! Wake up! Open your eyes!"

Kagome only moaned in response. Her eyes were shut tight and she was in great pain. Red marks of irritation showed around her eyes. Blisters started to form at the corners of her eyes causing blood to fall as if she were shedding tears of blood. She was unconscious.

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder to see Miroku and Sango rushing towards them. Sango was limping slightly as Miroku supported her.

"Oh my God! Is she alright!?" Sango asked, a look of worry crossing her features.

"Does she look alright you idiot!?" snapped Inuyasha. Sango shuddered at the sound of anger in his voice. She decided to just keep her mouth shut.

"Lets get her to Keade's." stated Miroku. "Get her on to Kilala." Miroku commanded. (A/N: I'm just going to call her Kilala if that's ok?).

"No. I'll carry her. Its much faster." quickly said as he darted off toward Keade's village leaving Miroku and Sango in the dust.

The forest around Inuyasha was like a blur to him. He didn't care. All he cared about was making sure Kagome was safe. Her health was his number one priority.

I'm so sorry Kagome. Please forgive me. I let you down. I'm sorry.

"Keade? Do you have any 5's?

"No sorry Shippo. Go fish."

Shippo pulled a card from the deck to reveal itself to be a 5. He grinned evilly knowing he would probably win.

"Sorry Keade but I'm afraid tha-"

Just then, Inuyasha burst in to the room with an unconscious Kagome in his hands. "Help Keade! Kagome got some poison in her eyes!"

"Calm ye self Inuyasha and just lay her on the bed" Inuyasha quickly did so as Keade pulled out some bandages and medicine.

It had been 3 hours since Inuyasha had arrived with Kagome, and she still hadn't awoken. Miroku and Sango eventually showed up a couple of minutes after Inuyasha. Now all three of them were waiting in the hut while Kagome was being tended to. Inuyasha couldn't stop moving. He kept pacing back and forth around the room, snapping at anyone who told him to relax.

"I will not relax until I know Kagome is safe!" he would often responded.

"We are all worried about Kagome, Inuyasha. She is as much of a friend to us, as she is to you. Don't act like you're the only one who cares for her!" stated Miroku.

"Yeah!" piped Shippo.

After a while Keade came out of the other room with a serious, worried expression on her face. "Well?!" Inuyasha asked, "How is she?!" "Will she be alright?" asked Sango. Kagome was like a sister to Sango. Losing her would be like losing a part of herself.

Keade sighed. "I am afraid there is not much aye can do. The acid has indeed dwelled deep within her closed eyes making it impossible for me to treat her. I did treat the burns on her body and around her eyes, but that's is about all I can do."

Inuyasha tensed. _What am I going to do? Keade says there is nothing we can do, but there must be something! I can't Kagome down. Especially after all she's done for me!_

"There is nothing left for aye to do, but perhaps Inuyasha, there is something ye can do"

"What!Tell me! I'll do anything!"

"Well, my medicine isn't as advanced as Kagome's time so aye thought that maybe ye shoul-"

Keade never got to finish, for Inuyasha had already taken off with Kagome in his arms (A/N: Bridal style! ) toward the well.

A sea of sparkling blur light surround Inuyasha reminding him of Kagome's bright gray blue eyes. _What if I never see those eyes again? What will happen if she never opens her eyes?! Damn it! I'll never forgive myself!_

The swirling light around them faded and Inuyasha found himself at the bottom of the old well. He looked up to see not a sky, but an old roof. He quickly leapt out of the well and straight in to Kagome's home.

It didn't take long for Inuyasha to explain to Ms. Higurashi what happened. She immediately called the hospital that sent an ambulance right over. Inuyasha apologized to her for not being there to protect Kagome. His ears dropped in sorrow.

"It's okay Inuyasha. I know you did your best. You would never purposely endanger my daughter." Inuyasha's face brightened a little at this remark. A couple of second later, a loud siren blasted through Inuyasha's eardrums causing him cover his ears protectively. _What the hell?!_

Not a moment later, men dressed in white cam over with a stretcher, lifted Kagome upon it and carried her out. Inuyasha growled a bit questioning why those men were touching Kagome. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder reassuring him everything would be alright.

After the men had loaded Kagome in to the ambulance, they drove off the hospital with Inuyasha and Ms. Higurashi driving close behind.

Minutes passed by like an eternity in the waiting room. Inuyasha, like before, continued to pace back and forth. (A/N: By the way, I didn't really feel like adding the part about Inuyasha's ears and clothes. So lets just pretend he is wearing a red shirt, jean pants, and they already said his ears were a birth defect. Okay?) Kagome was immediately sent to the emergency room. Ms. Higurashi seemed apparently calm, but truthfully, a war of worry was wagging inside her.

After minutes of worry, and impatience, Dr. Moto finally came out of the room. His eyes were full of sorrow and disappointment as if it was his daughter in the room.

"Well?!" Inuyasha asked, not too politely.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I'm afraid there is not really anything I can too. The poison, as you stated, has completely damaged her eyes. She will most likely be blind forever."

Silence.

You could hear a pin drop from another hall. Ms. Higuashi stood there, tears prickling at the very corners of her eyes. She slowly sank in to the chair her hands covering her face. Silent sobs emitting from her.

Inuyasha just stood there like a statue. He had failed to protect Kagome like he had with Kikyou. Would Kagome leave him for him failing such a task? A new wave of fear dwelled up in Inuyasha. His thoughts were set on nothing, but Kagome and how this will effect her future and how he had destroyed it.

It was about 6:00 and Inuyasha still had not moved from his spot near Kagome's bed. He kept gazing at her as if she would suddenly open her eyes and stare in to his golden depths. Her eyes would hold forgiveness, caring, worry, and……. love.

Inuyasha studied Kagome's features. The way her shoulder length black hair fell around her neck, shaping her face. Her silky black hair seemed to add a shine to her face. Lightly tanned skin and soft light colored lips. Everything about Kagome seemed perfect. Her figure, her clothes, her voice, her eyes. Her eyes. Oh how he wished to see those eyes again. But even the mighty hanyou knew that staring in to her eyes would just remind him of what he had lost.

Inuyasha's hand slowly wrapped around Kagome's and he squeezed it hoping she would return his action. _I'm so sorry Kagome._

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he failed to notice Dr. Moto standing in the doorway. Dr. Moto had kids and a wife so he knew what it was like to care so much for them. _He really does care for her. Perhaps…_

"Young man?"

Inuyasha's head snapped up, startled to see the doctor standing there.

"Yes, Inuyasha…my name's, Inuyasha,"

"Very well… Inuyasha. Not to be rude but may I ask, what is your relationship with Miss. Kagome Higurashi? **Just** a friend, perhaps?"

"Yes." _Bullshit._

"How long have you known her?"

Inuyasha gave him a weird look. _What's the deal with this guy? Butting in to business that doesn't concern him!_

"Sorry, I was just wondering."

"About a little over a year."

"I see. Do you love her?" Dr. Moto suddenly looked regretful.

"Why the hell would it concern you?! What's your deal?"

"You never answered my question." Inuyasha was silent.

"That would be a yes I presume?"

"Feh"

"Very well." the doctor paused. "In case you are interested, I may have a way to save Miss. Kagome's sight."

Inuyasha's ears nearly jumped out his head from the news.

"But, it costs quite a price. Would you like to hear about it?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yes. Tell me… please?"

3 days had passed and Kagome still didn't open her eyes. Inuyasha had visited her everyday hoping that each day, something different would happen. One day, after Kagome's visit, Inuyasha decided to walk through the park. His feet crushed the leaves on the sidewalk as he walked. Deep in thought thinking over the doctor's suggestion.

__

This decision could change both Kagome's life and mine. Even when she does get her sight back, will she still journey with us to find the shards? She might not even want to come especially after the dangers she just witnessed. I don't want Kagome getting hurt even if… it removes me from the picture. It's much safer here then in the past.

Inuyasha inhaled a deep breath of exhaustion and went back to the Higurashi shine. He decided to take the long way, to admire the beauty of Kagome's time.

__

So many colors and lights. Kagome would really miss seeing everything. I have to do this. Despite the fact it is quite an expensive price.

Inuyasha walked up the steps to the Higurashi home. He slowly picked up the phone and dialed the doctor's home phone.

"Hello?" replied a voice.

"Hey, this is Inuyasha."

"Oh have you made your decision?"

"Yes…"

"Well?"

"I'll pay your price."

He hung up to meet with the eyes of Mrs. Higurashi.

"Are you sure you want to pay that much? It maybe too much for our family to handle."

"I have to for Kagome. And please promise me something." He paused. "Don't tell Kagome."

Hold tight! Chapter 2 is coming soon!

Please review! Reviews that are negative or positive are greatly appreciated.


	2. I See the Light

Here's the second chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Note: Some flashbacks are just scenes of what happened before. I just didn't feel like writing, "what happened before".

Quote:

__

"In school, you are taught a lesson, then given a test. In life, you are given a test, that teaches you a lesson."

"Inuyasha! We are heading over to the hospital right now! Can you please grab Kagome's suitcase from her room!?"

"Okay!" replies Inuyasha as he quickly scampers up the steps. Opening the door, Inuyasha breathes in a deep long breath inhaling every part of Kagome's scent trying to memorize and remember it forever. He remembers when they first met, and every battle they went through. Even when she kissed him to prevent him from turning full demon when they faced Kaguya. He remembers her warm lips on his, the blood on his fingers. Her blood. Inuyasha shudders at such a memory.

Slowly Inuyasha reached down in to his pocket and pulled out the locket she had given him (A/N: The one from the second movie). It had 2 pictures in it. One of him on one side and one of Kagome on the other. He held the locket close to his chest fearing that it would disappear. He knew what he had to do.

Darkness.

That was all she could see. Not a speck of light to help or guide her. Not even a warm face to light the way. Inuyasha's face. But there were voices. Voices she didn't recognize. Voices who sounded so serious which worried her. But there was one voice she could hear in the distance. That one familiar voice. She strained her ears to just hear his. She missed his talk when he spoke to another, but when he spoke to her, she could hear it so clearly. Clear as the wind.

"I love you." said the voice. And then darkness consumed her again.

"Kagome."

Someone was calling her name.

"Kagome."

__

Who is it? Slowly she opened her eyes to see darkness.

"Kagome please wake up."

"Who's there?" asked Kagome to no one in particular. She was slightly afraid for she could see nothing. Then the memories came back to her like a cold wave of water. The centipede, the acid, the pain, the darkness, Inuyasha. Inuyasha! Where was he?

"What happened?" she asked.

She heard a new voice. "Well you were blinded because of some poison, but we did a special operation on you so you should make a full recovery. We are going to remove the bandages now."

"O-o-kay." she replied hesitantly. She felt warm hands on her head slowly pealing away the bandages. Halfway there, someone asked, "Do you see the light?" Kagome did see it. Its brightness seemed to light up her spirit. "Yes." she answered. They continued to remove the bandages.

Slowly Kagome opened her eyes. She was in a hospital on a white bed, wearing a patient's gown with little doggies on it (A/N: ). She was surrounded by people. Unfamiliar people. Where was her family? Her friends? Inuyasha?

"Your family is waiting right outside Miss. Kagome."

Kagome literally jumped out of the bed and raced out the door. She ran in to the open arms of her mother. "Thank goodness your alright!"

"I'm fine mom! It's a miracle! I can see!" Miss. Higurashi gave her daughter a happy smile. Although Kagome thought she saw a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Lets go home Kagome." Together, the family walked outside to the car. The bright sunlight greeted Kagome. The birds tweaked in the trees and the cars rolled by. Kagome couldn't have been happier. She could see! But something was missing. Or rather someone.

The car ride home was as silent as ever. No one even moved or made a sound, which puzzled Kagome. There were still many questions Kagome had that hadn't been answered. Like how? How did she get her sight back?

"Okay! I hate this silence! What's going on!? How did I get my sight back? Where is Inuyasha? And why are you all so silent?"

"We told you before." said Mrs. Higuashi quietly, "The doctor was able to perform a special surgery for you thanks to Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes he was the one who offered payment for the operation."

"Really? Well then where is he?"

"Once he was sure you were safe, he left. Although he did not wish to come today to see you." This puzzled Kagome.

__

Oh Inuyasha. Why did you not come to see me? Was it something I did? Perhaps it was something he didn't do.

Not long after, the car pulled in to the Higuashi driveway. Kagome grabbed her bags and dragged them in to the house. With a heavy heart, she walked up the stairs to her room. Her room was just as she had left it. Including all the books of work she left on the side of her desk. Kagome laid her bags down and walked to her desk to see something unusual.

First of all, the jewel shards in the bottle she had left on her desk were missing, but that wasn't all. On her desk was the locket she had given to Inuyasha a while ago

What's it doing here? Maybe Inuyasha forgot it?

Kagome picked up the locket and opened it. Her eyes met with a surprise. Tears prickled in the corner of her eyes. A silent sob was forming inside of her.

Inside the locket, was a picture of her on the right side. The left side, was blank. Inuyasha's picture was gone.

Flashback

Inuyasha stood in Kagome's room clutching the locket in his hand. He was squeezing it so tight, his knuckles were starting to turn white.

__

It's best if Kagome says in her time. So she won't get hurt. It's much safer her. She'll be happier forgetting about everything, including me.

With guilt in his heart, Inuyasha slowly removed his picture from the locket and slipped it in to his pocket. The locket closed with a click and was gently placed on the desk. Then Inuyasha turned his head toward the bottle of jewel shards on the shelf. He sadly left the room.

He hurried downstairs with Kagome's suitcase in his hand. He cast one last look at Kagome's room, knowing that on the desk, there was a solo picture in a lonely locket and an empty jewel bottle.

End Flashback

Kagome stood frozen to the spot. She couldn't believe her eyes. Maybe something had gone wrong in the operation? No. It was the truth. The cold hard truth. She glanced at the locket with her single picture inside. No silver haired hanyou was visible. And because he had taken the jewel shards, she couldn't get back. She would never see Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kilala, Keade, and Inuyasha.

__

Inuyasha. Why did you do this? It wasn't your fault! Why!?

Kagome opened the locket again. It wasn't a dream. Her picture was all that was visible in the locket, forever.

Kagome sat on her desk working busily. She was doing her homework she had missed from the past weeks. But she couldn't concentrate. She couldn't her mind off of him. He left her. And he was clearly never coming back. The tears came back. Flowing freely down her face soaking her homework. It was useless to try and keep her mind off of him. He always found someway back in to her heart.

"Kagome! Dinner!"

By then Kagome had lost her appetite, but she decided to go down anyway. She didn't want her family worrying about her. Drying her eyes the best she could, she headed downstairs to eat.

When she got downstairs, she was greeted by her favorite food, Oden. But somehow, it didn't cheer her up. She was too sad and depressed. She politely sat down to eat.

What confused Kagome was that, despite her obvious puffy red eyes, her family acted as if she was fine. No one asked if she was crying and why.

__

Did they know all along?

"Inuyasha's gone." Kagome said randomly. The family looked at her as if they just noticed she was sad and crying. But they said nothing and kept eating. Although their faces did look slightly sadder.

"We know." said Mrs. Higurashi.

Kagome's head snapped up. "And you didn't tell me!? Why!?"

"Inuyasha made us promise." Kagome was too startled to speak. Her mouth hung open with shock and surprise. It still didn't answer her question. Her mom's response had only brought more questions.

__

Why is everyone keeping secrets from me?

"Oh yes. Kagome?"Grandpa said. It was the first time he had spoken in a while. "I forgot to tell you something." _Let me guess? You just saved a bunch of money on your car insurance by switching to Geiko. _ Kagome's laughed lightly at the thought.

"I was taking a walk and I just so happened to find these." He held out 2 pink jewel shards, "It puzzled me why they were in this time, but nevertheless I knew you needed them."

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. She felt like kissing her Grandpa and hugging him to death. Now she could find Inuyasha and possibly get some answers. Kagome immediately grabbed the shards, excused herself, hugged her Grandpa to death and ran out in to the dark moonless night without a second thought.

Sorry this chapter was short and that I left it on a semi cliffy. But the next chapter is coming soon and going to be longer! I promise!

Please review! Arigato!

Ja Nee!


	3. Love At First Sight?

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! In case you didn't know, this IS the last chapter of this fic. So I've made it extra long! All questions will be answered… I hope. Lol. Jk. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Note: Some flashbacks are just scenes of what happened before. I just didn't feel like writing "what happened before".

Quote:

__

"In school, you are taught a lesson, then given a test. In life, you are given a test, that teaches you a lesson."

Kagome raced out the door was fast as she could to the well house. Without hesitation, she jumped in and was surrounded by a sea of blue lights. Soon her feet reached solid ground and she look up. A feeling of happiness overwhelmed when she saw that beautiful night sky instead of the roof. Climbing up the vines, Kagome hopped out of the well and headed over to Keade's village.

The forest surrounding her was cold and darker than usual. Shadows hung in every corner and seemed to follow her. Kagome shivered remembering she forgot to grab a jacket. But it didn't matter. She couldn't wait to meet the arms of Inuyasha and have his embrace warm her emotionally and physically.

As she walked along the dirt path, Kagome swore she saw a figure moving in the distance. _Maybe it's a wounded person! _Quickening her pace slightly, Kagome rushed over to the figure. He seemed to be sitting at the base of a tree, his face looking down, and black hair blocking off any trace of his identity. Kagome gasped when she realized who it was.

__

Inuyasha.

She cast a glance at the sky realizing it was a new moon. A smile bigger then ever formed on her face. She had never been happier. So happy to see him. Slowly, she walked over to Inuyasha.

Then something caught her eyes.

First of all, Inuyasha wasn't even looking at her, more at the ground. He seemed to have not even noticed her. Second, he seemed to be holding something in his hand. A picture.

A picture of her.

Flashback

"Hey Inuyasha! I'm back!" Kagome greeted.

"Yo Kagome! Did you bring the ramen?" Inuyasha asked snatching the bag from her hand. He immediately began searching madly for the ramen boxes. What caught his eyes instead was a silver box shaped thingy with buttons on it.

"What the hell is this?" he asked pulling it out.

"Oh. That's a camera."

"Com-mur-a?" Inuyasha repeated dumbly.

"Yes. It kinda creates pictures. Like a painting only better. You just push this button and then a picture is formed."

"Oh." Inuyasha intelligently said, "Lemme try!"

"Alright." agreed Kagome holding the camera out. She quickly explained how to use it and backed away. "Now just aim it at me and push the button."

Inuyasha obeyed and a flash was emitted. It caught the hanyou off guard causing him to drop it and pull out his Tetsusaiga.

"Alright you demon! You thought you could hide in Kagome's con-mur-a, but you can't fool me!" He was about to slice it when Kagome stopped him.

"No Inuyasha! It's ok! It was supposed to do that!"

Inuyasha lowered the Tetsusaiga. "Why didn't you say so!?"

"Sorry." replied Kagome as she picked up the camera. Slowly, a small square picture rolled out of the slot (A/N: One of those quick and easily ones! ). She pulled it out of the slot, air dried it, then handed it to Inuyasha.

"There! Now you will always have a picture of me!" Inuyasha smiled.

End Flashback

Kagome smiled lightly at the memory. _I'm surprised he kept it for so long. _Kagome continued to make her way closer to Inuyasha, still puzzled on why he didn't seem to look up at her. She watched as Inuyasha slowly put the picture down on the ground next to him.

"Kagome…" he whispered barley even audible to Kagome's ears. Kagome was just about to call out to him when a slight gust of wind blew by, blowing the picture away from Inuyasha toward Kagome. It stopped right at her feet.

Kagome looked up to see if Inuyasha had noticed, and he had. But not in the way Kagome would've ever guessed, in her whole life.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha reached out a steady clawless hand for the picture. He slowly reached toward the ground beside him, expecting the picture to meet under his fingertips. Kagome expected him to realize the picture was gone and look up at her, but that was far from the truth.

Inuyasha's hands seemed to be running over the grass. Searching. Searching for the picture with just his hands. Not even bother to look at the spot, as if he couldn't see.

Flashback

"But, it costs quite a price. Would you like to hear about it?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yes. Tell me… please?"

"Very well. There is only one way to save Miss. Kagome's sight. That is to do a transfer sight."

"What's that?"

The doctor sighed. "It means that she would have to have someone willingly give up their eyesight for her. She would be able to see again, but the donor would be blind forever."

Inuyasha paled. _How much will I sacrifice for Kagome's happiness?_

Flashback 2

Inuyasha was slowly lead to by a nurse to the operation room. He had changed in to a patient's gown and was now about to fill in the complete part of the operation. Inside, he saw Kagome, lying on her own stretcher bed, looking so peaceful and calm. While he, was so nervous and terrified. He slowly lay on his own bed next to Kagome's and tried to relax.

"Don't worry Inuyasha. You will be asleep for most of it so you won't feel a thing."

"O-o-okay."

This still did not calm Inuyasha. All he hoped was that he had made the right choice. Inuyasha slowly reached over to Kagome to link his hand with hers. He grasped it tightly hoping she would somehow hear him as he spoke.

"I love you."

Inuyasha's grip loosed as the nurses slowly wheeled Inuyasha bed off to the side, away from Kagome's. He held for as long as he could, reaching out as far as he could until the gap was too far. He continued to stare at her trying, to memorize every inch of her. His head, which had been tilted sideways to stare at Kagome, was suddenly forced up to look at the light.

He saw doctors and nurses crowding around him as he began to get drowsy. Casting one last look in to the brightness of the light, Inuyasha closed his slightly teary eyes, letting the darkness forever consume him.

Flashback 3

Inuyasha awoke to the sound of people calling his name. He could still feel the bandages around his head reminding him of the truth.

"Inuyasha. We are going to remove the bandages now. Are you ok?"

Inuyasha sat up. "I'm fine." he replied softly. Slowly the doctors removed the bandages, strip by strip. When the bandages were off, he opened his eyes to reveal nothing but darkness. His head tipped in sorrow and his ears dropped. Suddenly, he felt two warm

arms encircle him in a loving, tight embrace. He thought it was Kagome, but then recognized the scent as Mrs. Higurashi.

"I can't thank you enough."

Inuyasha nodded slightly. "How is Kagome?"

Dr. Moto's voice appeared. "She will be fine Inuyasha, thanks to you. She will most likely awaken tomorrow."

"That's great." Inuyasha replied in a monotone. The drive home was extremely quiet. Mrs. Higuashi broke the silence.

"So Kagome is getting her bandages off early tomorrow. Inuyasha, can you be up by seven?"

"I'm not going."

Silence.

"What? But you have to! Kagome will want to see you!"

"I'm sorry, but I realize, that if she sees me, it will be harder to let go. I don't want her coming back to the Feudal Era anymore." stated Inuyasha fingering the jewel shards in his pocket, "I will leave tomorrow at 7. I'm sorry."

End Flashbacks

Pain.

That was all she could feel. But this wasn't the same pain. It was deep in her heart. Her life seemed to shatter before her eyes. A slight sob formed deep within her. She couldn't stop the tears from falling. She covered her mouth to muffle the sound of her sobs. She didn't want Inuyasha to hear her cry. She didn't want him to know that she was there.

__

But why? Why didn't he tell me? Did he think I would be mad?

****

He wanted to protect you. It was too much for him. To let go. It was so hard. He didn't want to make it harder. a voice said in her head.

Kagome gasped. Without his sight, he couldn't really do much anymore. He won't even be able to help collect the jewel shards. He has felt weak all his life. Now he is even weaker.

**__**

He knew. He promised to protect you. He failed. He felt the guilt. He still had to protect you. Giving you his sight was the first step. Separating you from him was the final step.

__

He did it for me. He was willing to give up his dream. His life. For me.

**__**

He loved you. He would do anything for you.

Kagome's eyes were now red and puffy. Now Kagome felt all the guilt in her heart. It was her fault. She crushed Inuyasha's life.

**__**

But he crushed yours first.

Kagome slowly leaned down and picked up the picture. She snapped a twig in the process. Inuyasha's head snapped up.

"Who's there?"

Kagome didn't know what to say. _Should I answer? _She started in to his beautiful, unfocused violet eyes. Memories of him flooded her mind, causing more tears to fall.

"Hello?"

It was his night. The night he was vulnerable. He didn't care. He couldn't get Kagome's face out of his mind. Clutching the Kagome's picture in his hand, he ran blindly out of the hut, ignoring the cries of his friends.

He continued running till he was near out of breath (A/N: Amazing how he didn't hit a tree. ). He was alone. Forever. Consumed by the darkness. _At least Kagome, will never be alone._

Inuyasha felt for the nearest tree and sat down. He buried his face in his knees and silently cried. He pulled the picture close to his heart. Even though he couldn't see it, he still felt Kagome's warmth emitting from it. Slowly he laid the picture down next to him.

__

I hope you're happy wherever you are Kagome. I will never forget your face. You are the light that brightens the darkness within. I love you with all my heart.

"Kagome…" he whispered to no one in particular. A slight gust of wind blew by. Remembering, Inuyasha slowly reached down for the picture, but only felt grass. He froze. He had lost his only way of remembering her. He continued to feel around, but only felt broken pieces of grass. Feeble as they are, they seemed to break his heart.

Suddenly, a twig snapped in the distance, causing him to look up. Someone was near. Who was it? It could be a clumsy human, or maybe a demon. Inuyasha paled slightly. He might die tonight.

"Who's there?" he asked to the night. No answer. Only the silent ness of the night, which worried him.

"Hello?" he asked again.

Still no answer.

"Just my imagination." he stated.

Kagome couldn't answer. She couldn't speak. It felt like her voice was gone. Frozen in her throat. She swallowed, hoping to heal it. It didn't help. She knew what she had to do. She gathered her courage and took a silent step forward. Then another.

"Just my imagination." she heard him say.

__

No Inuyasha. It's me Kagome. Please forgive me.

Kagome slowly walked closer to Inuyasha. He still did not seem to notice her. She walked up until she was about a foot away from him. Then tapping his shoulder, she handed him the picture. Inuyasha looked surprised when hr felt someone touch him, but took the picture none the less.

"Uh…….gee….. Thanks."

Without even thinking, Kagome flung herself on to Inuyasha. She couldn't help it. She had to hold him, never let go.

"What the hell? Who the hell are you? Get off!" She didn't care. She continued to hold him tighter, feeling his hands trying to pry her off him. She held tighter. She had to tell him who she was.

"Inuaysha…" she said. That was all she could think of to say.

Inuyasha paled. He recognized that voice. _It can't be. She can't be here. The well, the jewel shards… how?_

"Kagome?"

"Oh Inuyasha."

"No…" he said quietly. "You can't be here. It's impossible. I must be drea-"

"No Inuyasha," Kagome interrupted. "You're not. I'm here. I came back. I missed you so much! Why did you leave?"

Inuyasha did not reply. He only encircled his arms around her tighter. He still didn't understand why she was here.

"Kagome… what are you doing here? Your not supposed to be here. It's not safe. I can't protect you. I-" he paused hearing sobs and feeling his shirt getting slightly wet.

__

She's crying. Why?

"I had to see you again." Kagome wiped some of her tears away. "Why did you give up your sight for me." Truthfully, she knew the answer, but she had to hear it from his mouth.

But he never answered. Instead he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers (A/N: Don't ask how he knew where her lips were. Just call it love. L-O-V-E. Lol.) Kagome eyes widened in shock. She was too shock to do anything, but instead melted under him. She was in heaven. The light from above seemed to brighten her spirit. Inuyasha, was being pulled from hell and in to the light. He eventually broke away.

"Stupid question" he mumbled, "I love you. And I just want you to be happy."

Kagome nodded digging her head in to his chest with a smile on her face. He just pulled her tighter to his chest, digging his face in to her silky hair.

"Kagome?"

Immediately she broke away after hearing the uncertainly in his voice. She stared in to his violet eyes. They seemed blank and empty. It hurt her to see him looking at her surroundings and not focusing on her. Hesitantly, he reached out and stroked her face. His eyes fixed in a strained expression as if trying to remember who she was.

"Kagome, please forgive me?" he asked, "I don't want you to get hurt. It's my fault you got hurt in the first place. Just let me live my punishment and leave. You're safer in your time."

Kagome just hugged him again. "No Inuyasha, I refuse to leave. I want to be with you. I would rather die with you than away from you."

Inuyasha flinched hearing of Kagome speak of death as if it were nothing. He felt warm lips on his, which startled him. But as quickly as it came, they were gone and the warmth was swept away.

"Inuyasha, I will only forgive you if you forgive me."

Inuyasha shook his head. "There is nothing to forgive. You must forgive me."

Kagome nodded and hugged Inuyasha tighter. "I do. And… Arigato, Inuyasha." she replied. And once again she felt his warm arms around her. _Just like I imagined. Except, this isn't my imagination. This is real._

__

I'm not alone anymore. In fact, I was never alone. And I never will be.

Sniffle Wow. Some of that was hard to write. I hope you liked it. Sorry if anything was too OCO or OCC or OOC (I never know how to spell it!). And sorry if it may have dragged a bit. I tried to make it as interesting as I could.

Also, I've been getting a lot of pressure from Bridoublep saying I should write a sequel about if OR how Inuyasha gets his sight back. Let me know if I should!

And… check out my other story. It's a one shot called Only You. Really short. Like 6 pages. It's a Inuyasha/???? Pairing.

Please review!! All reviews, whether good or bad are appreciated! Arigato!

Ja nee!


End file.
